The Other Promise
by Taking Down Ventus
Summary: It seems like everytime you give me signs and i miss it...  Very fluffy, suspensful, action, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, humor. ShikamruXKiba/NarutoXSasuke/KakashiXYamato AU storyverse Rated M for eventuall Lemon.
1. My Heart

Author's Note ::Hey you guys! This author's note will be unusually long because it's the first one of the story and I will introduce to any new readers how I do things. Just wanna thank everyone who took the time to come check this story out and reading my first story "Big Time Love." To clear things up this is a Naruto :: Shippuden fan fic centering on KibaXShikamaru. I chose this pairing because I think it's the best :D lol there will also be tid-bits of other pairings, but pairings I'm yet unaware of. Anyone who's read my first story, knows that I like to roll with an idea and write the chapter out as I go. In fact, as I'm typing this, I literally have to concrete plot or idea... just brainstorms, so like I said I like to wing it. As part of my thanks to reviewers I like to give shout outs on the upcoming chapters to whomever reviewed the chapter previous to the one that they're reading. I also like to name the chapters after song titles and often weave that song somewhere in the story to give it depth. I also do this thing where I put an ' * ' before the paragraph where the song goes or belongs, so if you want to listen to the song AS you read, you can do that, which I myself like to do, so I would like to extend that pleasure to you, my readers :D

Everything in Naruto is normal like it is in the storyline, except that Sasuke is home and is totally cool and everything. K? Episode wise this is around 175, except the village is okay and so is Tsunade.  
>P.s:: For list of all Jutsu translations, scroll down to the very bottom of the chapter... AND DON'T CHEAT!<p>

Enjoy!

The Other Promise

Chapter 1 :: My Heart

"Katon! Hōsenka no Jutsu!"  
>A volley of fireballs shot from the 16-year old prodigy's mouth. Using his chakra he strategically aimed each ball at his opponent. Kakashi dodged them all with ease thanks to his sharingan and landing two feet from Sasuke's right.<br>Sasuke quickly formed the snake hand seal, causing the ground below Kakashi to explode. The blast engulfed Kakashi's entire being and after subsiding, left a scorched and blown apart Kakashi. Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and began to rest his shoulders before his chakra spiked and sensed something. He immediately jumped hard to his right and barely dodged an incoming volley of kunai. He landed hard on his side, skidding a couple of feet forward. Gasping for air he looked to the mangled body of Kakashi only to see it transform in a puff of smoke and be replaced with a scorched wooden log.  
>Sasuke quickly looked around for the real one and reactivated his sharingan.<br>He quickly got up to his feet and formed more hand seals.  
>Boar→Dog→Bird→Monkey→Ram<br>He slammed his right hand down on the ground and a simple trigram spread out from it.  
>A hawk appeared beneath Sasuke's feet and lifted him high into the air. He was so high that the trees began to turn to ants and he stopped. He turned the hawk to face the side as he formed the Tiger seal in preparation for another attack.<br>"Katon! Gōryūka no Jutsu!"  
>Expending a large amount of charkra into this attack he created seven large successive shots of large dragon shaped fireballs into the surrounding area. They landed with perfect precision and scorched the land below him and set a blaze the ground.<br>The hawk dives down to the ground at break neck speed after his attack and dropped Sasuke to free-fall to the ground below him.  
>Kakashi leaped from the trees and crouched hard crane style and looked up in the air only to face the enormous hawk bearing down on him.<br>Quickly after regaining his breathe he expelled the rest of his remaining chakra once he was in range.  
>"Chidori Senbon!"<br>Sasuke crossed his arms together in a deep X formation and gather lightning in his arms and released them towards the ground unaffected by his fireball jutsu.  
>It was too fast. Kakashi tried to dodge them all, but there was just too many and he was successively hit in his shoulders and upper back.<br>Stunned by the lighting of Sasuke's Chidori Senbon he finally dropped to his knees, unable to fight of the stun.  
>Sasuke body flickered to Kakashi and held out his Sword of Kusanagi to Kakashi's throat.<br>"You lose... Kakashi-Sensei." Sasuke said, before forming a triumphant grin at his teacher.  
>"You got me Sasuke. I admit... that was good... You win, this time." He admitted, with a glare.<br>"Every time." Sasuke shot back coolly.  
>He helped up his sensei and Yamato walked out from the clearing.<br>"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! LOOK AT THE TREES!" Yamato was always a lover of nature, never being able to go out as a child. He was always kept on lockdown under Orochimaru and after getting out he developed a much greater appreciation for the earth around him.  
>After looking around the area that the wood user frantically gestured Sasuke simply replied with...<br>"Eh"  
>Yamato dropped his jaw and looked dumb struck.<br>"Kakashi-sa-!"  
>"It's alright Yamato..." Kakashi interrupted, holding his hand up in front of his lover.<br>"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." he mumbled as he walked off a bit and formed some hand seals before interlocking his hands together.  
>Tiger→Snake<p>

"Mokuton Hijutsu! Jukai Kōtan!"  
>Just then the ground beneath them shook and rumbled. It felt like a thousand stampeding buffalos were rampaging the fields around them. Suddenly, hundreds of roots sprouted from the ground and formed trunks and branches which then formed leaved at the end of the branches. Hundreds of trees recovered the area that had just been massacred from Sasuke's fire style jutsu and made the forest even denser than before.<p>

Yamato released the jutsu and stumbled for a few seconds and was about to collapse on the ground, until Kakashi rushed to his side and held him up.  
>"Thanks Kakashi-san... That technique takes a lot out of me." Yamato weakly thanked.<br>"I should be thanking you. That was a very good thing of you to do." Kakashi replied, and threw his boyfriend over his back and allowed him to piggy back all the way home.

As they were arriving back, Kakashi and Sasuke were talking about Naruto while Yamato was out cold on Kakshi's back.  
>"How's Naruto doing?" Kakashi asked.<p>

"He's... Getting better. But he still misses Jiraiya-sama." Sasuke replied with an indignant tone... He sighed, at turned to Kakashi... "I know this makes me a bad person and a horrible person at that, but Naruto being like this and me being unable to help him make me feel... Unimportant."  
>"Like your father used to make you feel." Kakashi filled in. Sasuke just nodded and they kept walking.<br>"I know how he feels... To lose someone. And so should you. You have to be patient with Naruto... He's the only REAL father figure he's ever known. Think about how you felt after you lost your family. I know it's no real comparison, but still."  
>"Yeahhhh." Sasuke agreed.<br>"Naruto also needs to understand that he doesn't have to bare this whole thing himself. He has you." Kakashi said smiling.  
>"Thanks." Sasuke smiled back.<br>They continued in silence until they reached Konoha's main gate. As they were walking in, they could hear loud voices in the distance and pressed further on ahead instead of going home; to see what was going on.  
>"You're such an ass Nara!" Kiba shouted.<br>"Me? Do you even hear yourself! Says that guy who dumps a girl after sleeping with her!" Shikamaru shot back.  
>"What I do is none of your bus-" Kiba began, but was interrupted when Shikamaru got all up into the Inuzaka's face and responded calmly with a strained voice.<p>

"And what I do... Is MY business..." the Nara said. "Why do you even care what I did?" You've never cared before. Just stay out of my business. You're so troublesome, you know that?" He stuck his hands in his pockets, turned and walked away non-chalantly.  
>The Inuzaka blinked after the boy and immediately became infuriated.<br>"UGH! THE NERVE OF THAT GUY! HE MAKES ME SO... SO!-"  
>"Horny?" Neji said blankly. The rest of the gang that witnessed what just happened started laughing at the dog boy.<br>"Shut up! He could've heard you!" Kiba said frantically, punching Neji in the arm.  
>"OWE! Well it's true Kiba. Why don't you just tell him?" Neji said.<br>"Yeah! He might like you back!" Ino said, smiling with excitement.  
>"Yeah right..." Kiba slumped down on the ground and laid his head on his arms crossed over his knees. They all knew that Kiba's mood had changed and didn't like the current atmosphere hanging around them.<br>"Why don't you guys go on ahead to the movies? We'll catch up." Hinata said timidly. They all blinked at the usually shy girl who rarely even spoke at all, who had now taken up the time to talk to the boy she liked.  
>"Alright..." Choji said shrugging his shoulders and they all walked off down the street.<br>Hinata looked down sympathetically at the boy below her. Even though she had a crush on him, she respected Kiba's sexuality and would much rather be his friend than nothing at all...  
>"What's wrong Kiba-kun?"<br>(Sigh)... "The guy that I've loved my whole life since we met has no feelings for me whatsoever... I'm only a friend. And even if he was like me..." He looked at Hinata and tears welled up in his eyes... "I would never be good enough for him..." Hinata choked at the sight of Kiba crying.  
>"W-why d-don't you think you're good enough?" Hinata asked.<br>"Because... I'm not... I'm not smart like him. Pretty as him... And now he thinks that I'm the biggest man slut in the village because I have all you guys vouch for my heterosexuality. He would never want to be with a dog like me... Pardon the pun..." He laughed quietly at himself. Hinata thought for a moment before speaking.  
>"Kiba-kun, you may not be the smartest in the class, but you're not ugly. I think you're the most handsome boy in fact." She said with a smile. Kiba looked up at Hinata. Hope filled her words and helped reassure him.<br>"If he really does like you, you know he won't tell you... We all know how Shikamaru-kun is... he doesn't like anything... Troublesome." she laughed at her mocking word choice.  
>"Maybe you should spend some time with him."<br>"Yeah... Yeah maybe you're right Hinata-chan." Kiba said with a smile.  
>"Thanks... for talking to me."<br>"You're welcome!" She said shyly, blush covering her cheeks. They both got up from the ground underneath the tree they sat under and started heading for the movies with the rest of the gang.  
>"You know..." Hinata said. "If he really likes you as much as you do him. He's beating himself up right now."...<p>

"KUSO!"  
>Shikamaru threw his glass cup at the wall and it shattered into dozens of large and tiny glass shards.<br>"I NEVER THINK!" Shikamaru cursed himself as he dropped down onto his bed gripping his hair, which was held up in a rubber band.  
>"I could've handled that so much better, but I had to let my attitude get the best of me! AGAIN!"<br>"Now he thinks I'm a jerk... I see through his rouse. He's not fooling anybody." _Not me at least...__  
><em>_He doesn't sleep with all those women... They would hate him if he did, but they're all friends, as if nothing had happened. Sure they were 'SAD' after, but it lasted maybe a week, but it never seemed real to me. Like they were faking it..._being a genius has its advantages and this was one of them.

"If you only knew how I felt about you..."Shikamaru got up from his bed and went through his gigantic cd case next to his $1,800 stereo system his parents had gotten him as a graduation gift. He glanced down the cd rack going down the alphabet for a certain cd...  
>"P-p-p-Ah Paramore." Shikamaru pulled out an album called "All We Know Is Falling." Music was practically life for Shikamaru and Paramore was one of his favorite bands. Especially their older stuff. He took the cd out of its case and popped it into the stereo, hit shuffle and hit next and the song "My Heart" came on. <em>Dope...<em> This was his favorite song. He turned back around and plopped onto his bed and started thinking some more.  
><em>If he can't admit it to me, then I have to make my move. But I have to be subtle. If neither of us confesses, then we'll never get closer to our needs... Or at least mine...<em>

_"I am finding out... That maybe I was wrong...__  
><em>_That I fallen down and I can't do this alone..."_

_God... their lyrics are so amazing. I need to make a promise to myself. I must promise that I will do anything to get the guy I... love... yes... That is my promise... That and another one..._

"The Other Promise..."

Author's Note :: Thanks for reading you guys! I hope you like it so far, and believe me it will get tons better.

:: JUTSU LIST ::

Katon:Hōsenka no Jutsu::Fire Style:Phoenix Flower Jutsu**  
><strong>Katon:Gōryūka no Jutsu::Fire Style:Great Dragon Fire Technique**  
><strong>Chidori Senbon::Chidori (One Thousand Birds) Needles**  
><strong>Mokuton Hijutsu! Jukai Kōtan::Wood Style Secret Technique:Nativity of a World of Trees


	2. Fallin' For You

**Shout outs ::  
>TaintedBloodRos<strong>**e**

**Haosthunder**

**Thanks for the reviews and comments you two! You're what keeps me writing these things! :D**

**Chapter 2 :: Fallin' For You**

"The Other Promise"...

Shikamaru continued to lie down on his bed for another good hour just listening to music and deciding on what his next move would be.

Thinking about moves reminded him of when he used to play Shogi with Asuma Sensei. Shikamaru missed his old teacher very much, and wished every single day that he could see him just one more time. Even if it was just to watch him take a drag from his cigarette.  
>Ever since that day, Shikamaru had taken up smoking. It was a bad habit that worried his Mother to no end, but decided not to say anything to him about it. Even if it did trouble her, she understood it was his way of dealing with the whole thing and decided to just let him be. Although she nagged him to open his bedroom window so her son's room wouldn't smell so harsh.<p>

Shikamaru layed there having yet another cigarette. With an arm behind his head he blankly watched the ceiling, letting the clouds of smoke escape his mouth in a wide arc.  
>Once he took his last drag, he threw the cigarette hard to his right not even looking in that direction, and making it into the glass ash tray that Kurenai Sensai had given to him as a momento. She figured it was best if Shikamaru had it.<p>

"I need a shower.." Shikamaru sluggishly got off his bed and walked over to his drawer and pulled out a pair of plaid green boxers and a gray tank-top from one of the other drawers. He threw his clothes over his shoulder and walked over to his bedroom door and turned the lock on.

He hated being disturbed while he showered and preferred to leave the bathroom door as he did so. He went into the bathroom that connected to his room and began to run his water...

Kiba and Hinata caught up with the rest of the group and traveled to the movie theatre together. "I can't wait to see this movie! It's supposed to amazing!" Ino said, throwing her arms up in the air in excitement. "I know! Ever since i saw the trailer on tv I knew I HAD to see it!" Sakura commented.

Kiba put his hands in his pockets and looked up to the with his eyes closed. "Do we reallly have to watch THAT movie. I mean couldn't we watch something less... Lame?"

"Oh please!" Ten-Ten shouted. "I saw your face when that trailer came on. Your eyes grew like dinner plates and screamed."  
>"You swore you would nev-... Fine, I did.. But I figured if I was gonna go see it I would have been with someone." Kiba drooped his head to the ground and kicked tiny pebbles as they walked.<p>

Ten-Ten immediately regretted saying something. "I know, Kiba.." she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "He'll come around. You'll see. But all this pretending has to stop. How is he supposed to know how you really feel if you don't tell him?"  
>"I agree" They all turned their head to Hinata who looked down at her hands with rosy read cheeks. "If you want him, Kiba-Kun you have to tell him"<p>

Kiba stared at the normally mute girl, and smiled. he was beginning to like her more social attitude. But frowned again when he thought about the situation.

" Yeahh, I know... I'm just afraid that if I tell him, he'll never want to look at me again or just plain reject me. I don't think I can handle that." Kiba sighed out loud with frustration.

"Even so, living it like this is killing you already. At least if he rejects you, you'll eventually get over him." Choji said.

"No. I can't. I'd much rather have him in my life as a friend than not at all. Even if it does hurt me." Kiba said stubbornly.  
>Sakura shook her head with disagreement.<br>"That's not healthy you know." If you never make a move, you'll always wonder what could have been. Is that what you want?" she looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right..." Kiba quietly accepted.  
>"Kiba, we're here to help you through this. We're your friends. Plus! If he does end up being an asshole from this, then I'll give him a good punch for you" Ino winked and smiled at him.<p>

"Thanks, Ino." "Of course. Now let's watch this movie!" they had just arrived at the theater and they all lined up behind each other to get their tickets.

"Actually guys, you go ahead. I think I'm gonna go home and get Akamaru and train a bit"  
>"Aweeee Kiba, are you sure?"<br>"Yeah. I'll be ok" Kiba smiled and gave a thumbs up in reassurance.  
>"Aright. See ya, Kiba!" Choji waived.<p>

Kiba watched his friends walk into the theater, turned around and began to walk home for Akamaru. "Kami, I wish I wasn't such an uke.."

Kiba kept walking with his arms behind his head. "How can I go into a battle with another shinobi and be totally revved up, yet I can't tell the person I love how I simply feel?" Kiba became frustrated with himself at this point. "Kuso!.." He let out a sigh. "Oh well..."

Kiba turned a corner on the street and waived to Mrs. Akazuma. The old shopkeeper of a general store in the market district. After a few minutes, three more turns, and a couple more waives he was home. He walked up the wood stairs and walked inside only to have a pan fly through the air and hit him in the end. "Kiba you lazy dog!" Tsume roared.

Kiba was on the floor dizzy to no end. "I told you to clean your room before you left this morning! Why the hell is it still a mess?" Kiba got up, rubbing the spot on his head where a bump would surely form. "Ugh. Moooom. What the hell! Was the frying pan really necessary?" "Was pissing me off really necessary?"Tsume continued cooking with her apron on, not looking at her son. "Now go clean your room, dinner will be ready soon. I made you your favorite!" Tsume turned the pan to show him a full pan of searing pork in red sauce. "Szechuan!" she smiled.

"Kami-Sama! I walk in and a pan flies at my head, next your making me my favorite meal?" he looked at his mom with annoyance. "I swear you're bi-polar or something." Kiba muttered under his breath. Tsume immediately turned and made a menacing face at her son. "I'm gonna clean my room now!" Kiba leapt forward towards his stairs, dodging another incoming pan that flew through the air.

"What a hassle.." Kiba muttered to himself. His room really was a mess. It looked like he straight up Gatsuuga'd in his own room. His clothes were strewn every where across his room instead of the usual lone giant pile in one room. His bed wasn't made, his many pairs of earphones were scattered all over, and there were a few dishes at his computer desk. Kiba quickly picked up the clothes in his room and threw them in a corner. Collected his earphones and set them all on top of his dresser. He picked up his dishes and stacked them on each other and took them downstairs to the kitchen.

"Aaalmost done, Kiba." His mom said quietly.  
>"Okie plokie" Kiba put the dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on. He turned around and leaned on the dishwasher with his arms crossed. He started to think about doing something... Something dangerous.<br>"Mom?" Kiba suddenly called.  
>"Yes, my son." Tsume answered as she cooked.<br>"You love me right?"... Kiba's tone changed. His voice was filled with apprehension and fear.  
>"That's what I tell you kids everyday. Of course I don't mean it, but.." she said sarcastically.<br>"Mom..." Tsume realized her son was serious and immediately changed her attitude.  
>"What is it? What's wrong?" Kiba couldn't take what was about to happen. He was about to tell his mother that he was gay, but was afraid that his own mother would abandon him. And no longer love him anymore. Tears welled in his eyes and flowed down his cheeks like tiny rivers.<p>

"Kiba what's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Who the fuck did it Kiba, I'll kill them!" Tsume bared her fangs and gripped her son by the shoulders.  
>"No one hurt me, mom." Kiba said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm.." He choked on his words. He wasn't even sure if he could say at this point.<br>"What? You're what, Kiba?" Tsume frantically asked. She bent down to look at his face.

"I'm gay, mom..." Kiba's heart began to beat like a thunder drum. His head started to get light and he shut his eyes waiting for the response that was sure to kill him. But instead of a slap to the face or an enraged voice. Tsume just hugged her son. Kiba's face was stricken with bewilderment. He just stood there not really sure what to do. He had expected the complete opposite reaction, but here she was holding her son in a warm embrace. So Kiba hugged her back.

"Oh Kiba... Is that all?" Tsume said quietly. "Is that all?" Kiba looked his Mom with complete confusion. "I just basically told you that the bloodline stops here with me. I mean there's Hana, but who knows when that will be."

"Ohhh nooo. You're giving me grandchildren Kiba Inuzuka. Whether you adopt or do that artificial insemination crap, I'm getting grandchildren. END OF DISCUSSION." And with that Tsume kissed her son's forehead and continued cooking. Kiba just stared at his mom for a good few minutes before Tsume started getting annoyed.

"What is it, Kiba! Take a fucking picture, it lasts longer."  
>"I'm sorry, but.. I don't understand. I thought you were gonna hate me." Tsume suddenly stopped stirring the beef in the pan. She signed and gently set the wooden spoon down on the oven surface and turned around.<br>"Kiba. I am your mother. No matter how many times you piss me off, or we get into fights or how many pans I throw at your ugly mug; god you look like your father, I'm always gonna love you." Tsume winked at the mean part and smiled.

Kiba felt awkward in his seat. He and his mother had never had such an emotional conversation and immediately wanted to leave the room.  
>"Soooo... You don't care?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>"I don't care." she nonchalantly answered.  
>"But... Why?" "Ugh what the hell are you talking about now Kiba? Do you WANT me to reject you?" she glared at her son with aggravation.<br>"No no! I'm just... I don't know... I would have thought you woulb be more surprised." Kiba shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Well to be completely honest, Kiba I always knew." Tsume shrugged her shoulders this time and finished cooking.<br>"What? How?" Kiba scratched at his head.  
>"Well it wasn't anything super obvious. They were just a bunch of little things. Like when you were young you used play dress up with my night clothes. You always payed attention to how you looked, which isn't actually a reliable one, but it was a dead give a way when you chose fishnet shirts as part of your attire." Kiba started to blush.<br>"AND you always chose to spend time with me than your father. In fact, your only actual bonding time was during your training. But since you loved to always be physical it didn't really count. Oh and the biggest giveaway was when you were around 7, we went out to eat at Ichiraku and that Yamanaka girl walked by. Remember? She gave you a kiss on the cheeks and you complained about it being gross and started rubbing your face like crazy. OH! And the fact that you say Shikamaru's name a lot in your sleep."

!

"WHAT!" Kiba shrieked when he heard those last words. He fell off his stool and could not believe his own mother not only knew he was into guys, but WHOM he was actually into.

Tsume let out a boisterous roar of laughter. "Don't worry, Kiba I won't say anything. But I must say you picked a good one. He's very..." she stopped mid-sentence and put a finger under her chin and began to think about the appropriate word.

"He's what mom?" Kiba asked looking over the counter as he got up.  
>"Well I want to say handsome, but that's not quite it. He's more... Beautiful. Pretty. In a manly way." Tsume nodded, content with her word choice.<p>

"Really?... I think so too." Kiba blushed as he sat back on the stool looking away from his mom whilst rubbing the back of his neck. "I realize." She winked. "But I gotta say, Kiba, I don't like how lazy this boy is. I hear he's IQ is something to marvel at. Even higher than Kakashi-san. But if he was so smart, why doesn't he apply himself?"

"I don't know really. None of us do. Whenever Skika-kun finds something he's not interested in, he calls it "Troublesome" Kiba said, quoting the air around the word.

"Troublesome? He really is a Nara.. He sounds just like Shikaku-san. Well... Is he a homo too?" Tsume inquired jokingly. "Mom!"  
>"What! I'm just asking... Does he even know?"<br>Kiba slouched in his seat depressingly. "No... I'm too much of a uke to tell him." Kiba let another tear fall down his cheek.  
>"Awe baby don't cry." Tsume wiped her hands on her apron and wiped the tear off her son's face. "Now you stop it, Kiba. You're an Inuzaka! If you want that Nara boy as your mate, I say take em'!" She gave her son a thumbs up and turned around for the last time.<br>"But Mom... It doesn't just WORK like that. What if I tell him and he rejects and doesn't even want to be around me anymore?"  
>"Kiba, if he abandoned you for that, then he isn't really your friend. Besides, you don't even know if he's into girls. I know I don't see any of you kids very much these days, but I can't say I've ever seen Shikamaru with a girl around his arm. Much less around him, except for your normal lady friends."<br>"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just afraid that if I tell him, he won't want me. I'd rather be friends with him than nothing at all... Besides... Why would he want to be with a guy like me?" Kiba looked out the window and Tsume watched her son from the corner of her eye. "If he IS into guys, there's no way im his type. I'm not very smart. I don't get good grades. He's gorgeous. I'm... Me..." Kiba sighed and chewed on his lower lip as he continued to watch the trees outside blow in the wind.

Tsume threw her spoon down on the oven. "Enough of this Kiba! I did not raise a whiner!" Kiba looked up at his mom in surprise. "You. Are special, Kiba. I see those girls fawn over you! They only WISH you were straight. Because that's all they can do... You are sensitive, caring, accepting, loving, strong, handsome and everything anyone could ask for. Fine. So you're not the brightest bulb in the bunch. But you're so much more than that. If that Nara boy does not want you, then he doesn't deserve the IQ credit he gets." And with that Tsume turned around and began plating the table for dinner.

Kiba smiled, got up from his seat and kissed his mom on the cheek. "Thanks, Mom" he whispered quietly. Kiba ran towards the door to put his shoes on.

"Where are you going! I just finished dinner!" She demanded, her hands at her sides.  
>"I have to get my mate! Make sure Hana doesn't eat mine!" Kiba ran out the door and Tsume just smiled. "Ungrateful mutt." She muttered.<p>

- Shikamaru turned off the shower and stepped out. Grabbing a forest green tower in the process. He quickly dried and tied up his hair, to make sure nobody saw him with his hair down. Satisfied, he took his time drying the rest of himself off with his towel before leaving it on the ground on his bathroom mat.

"I gotta go see Kiba. I need to set this right." Shikamaru got dressed, made sure his bedroom window was unlocked and locked up his room as he left.  
>"Mom, I'm going out." Shikamaru called out as he put his shoes on.<br>"What? But dinner will be ready soon." She protested.  
>"I won't be long. I think..." And with that he left. He walked down his short steps and moved down the small hills that beveled his entire property. The Nara clan is a very influential family in Konoha and the forest directly behind his house was part of their territory. No one, but the Nara's were allowed in. There they tended to the famous Nara clan deer that lived in the forest. All of his friend's hand wondered what made the deers so special, but he never did divulge.<p>

"I hope he's not mad at me anymore... I was such an..." He sighed. "Troublesome."

He just continued to walk to Kiba's house. Turning corners and waiving to Mrs. Akazuma. He was getting close to Kiba's house and was about to turn the last corner when something collided with him at full contact.

* * *

><p>Kiba's whole body shook with the force of something extremely hard, but soft at the same time. He could tell he was laying on the ground, but his entire body wasn't completely in the dust. "Kuso!.. Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Kiba grumbled. When he could begin to finally feel again he clutched at whatever was under him. It felt like a flak-jacket. And... A net shirt?... He pushed himself slightly off whatever he was lying on. When he looked up his grew 2x bigger and his heart sank.<p>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru picked up head and pushed himself up a bit with his forearms. What he saw made his heart race and his face drain of blood. It was Kiba.<p>

* * *

><p>It was Shikamaru...<p>

!

"Shit, Shikamaru are you okay!" Kiba frantically asked. He gripped Shika's flak jacket waiting for an asnwer.  
>(cough) "Uh, yeah. Yeah I think so. Are you? I hope it didn't hurt too bad."<br>"I'm fine, don't worry. Shit, I'm so sorry! I was on way to see you and I-" But Kiba stopped himself. He realized what he was saying and decided to stop.  
>"And what? Wait, actually I was on my way to see you too. I-.. I wanted to say I was sorry for what I said earlier this morning. I... didn't mean it. At all." Shikamaru's face grew redder and redder as he spoke. "I'm sorry." He said again.<p>

"Oh-Yeah. Actually, that's why I wanted to see you. I... Was out of line. It wasn't for me to get in your business. You don't mess with mine, and..Yeah.." Kiba smiled awkwardly with a fang slightly hanging out of his mouth. Shikamaru smiled and a little bit of his blush came back on his cheeks.  
>"W-What? Is there something on my face? Am I hurting you?" Kiba asked, attempting to wipe off whatever could possibly be obstructing his face.<p>

"No, it's not that. It's just sometimes when you smile, you're one of your fangs hang out." Shikamaru smiled.  
>This threw Kiba over the fence and his face started to turn tomato red.<p>

"Oh yeah. That. Uh I guess I have a major over bite. Kinda one of our clan traits." Shikamaru was completely enamored with this boys adorable face. He couldn't help, but keep thinking about how handsome this boy was. But more than that, he could easily switch to an adorable appearance. Shikamaru wondered if Kiba's mother ever had trouble saying no to him as a child. "What?" Kiba asked. Shikarmaru snapped out of his train of thought.

"uh..uh nothing" he laughed coolly and scratched the back of his neck.  
>"Kiba?" Shikamaru looked at the face that belonged to the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.<br>"Y-yes, Shikamaru?" He stared back into the face that his mother describes as beautiful. And she was right. He was beautiful.  
>"Could you shift a bit? You're elbows are starting to dig into my hips." Shikamaru winced.<p>

"Shit sorry!" Kiba jumped off Shikamaru and helped him get up. They patted the dirt of their bodies and made sure they were fairly clean.  
>"So... Did you have any other plans today?" Shikamaru asked.<br>"Uhh.. Not really. I was gonna go to the movies with the guys but I changed my mind when we got there." Kiba explained whist scratching the back of his head.

"Oh? Why didn't you go?" Shika asked, tilting his head.  
>"Well... They went to go see Breaking Dawn. And I really wanted to go, but I felt awkward not having anybody to go with. So I just decided that I would go train with Akamaru. And that's when I decided I should see you instead."<br>"Ah... I see. Well, did you want to go see the movie with me then?" Shikamaru asked confidently with a smile on his face.  
>"R-Really? Are you sure? I mean, I thought you werent into movies. Especially these kind. Or going out for that matter."<br>"Hey, I like to go out. I've gone to every one of our parties." Shikarmaru pointed out.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true. Well.. Are you sure you want to go with me? I mean... You don't think that'd be weird just the two of us?" Kiba shyly asked playing with his fingers.  
>"Nah. I don't care what people think. Besides, i've been wanting to see the same movie for a while too. I think it'd be cool if you went with me." This made Kiba blush to high heaven. It was very much apparent on his face and totally visible to Shikamaru. Which made his heart jump and smile on the inside.<p>

"Ok. Yeah, sure. I'd uh... I'd love to..." Kiba rubbed the back of his neck again and tried to hide the heat that he could undoubtedly feel on his cheeks. "I gotta run home and get my wallet though, okay?" Kiba was about to turn around and head home, before Shikamaru grabbed his arm gently and stopped him.

"No need. I'll pay." Shikamaru smiled. He let his hand brush down Kiba's arm and slightly in his palm without realizing.  
>"Wh-Are you sure? Cause I can just run home and get it." Kiba suggested pointing back towards his house.<br>"Yeah.. Besides, I need a reason to spend some money. It's just sitting there collecting. Hokage-sama pays pretty well and I hardly ever pay for anything except for pitch-ins at the parties and packs of smokes. Please Kiba?" Shikamaru pleaded. "Come on." Shikamaru pointed down the street and started to walk. Kiba followed.

Kiba couldn't help, but want him even more! He didn't know Shikmaru could be so chivalrous.  
>"Well, if you insist." Kiba shrugged. "Thanks Shika-kun." But Kiba freaked. He didn't mean to let that slip out. He looked at Shikamaru who was looking at him slightly surprised.<p>

"Oh my Kami! I'm so sorry Shikamaru! I didn't mean to let that slip! I-i don't know what I was thinking." He explained frantically.  
>Shikamaru stared at Kiba for a few seconds which felt like years to the Inuzuka. But he just smiled. "No, I actually kinda like it. No one else calls me that. Not that I can think of anyway. It'll just be our little secret." He winked at brushed against Kiba's shoulders.<p>

!

Kiba was back to his tomato face. And tried to hide it from the Nara boy walking with him. That just made Shikamaru smile even more... And off they went on their first 1-on-1 hang out.

**Author's Note :: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE GUYS! Hope you enjoyed it! DEFINITELY MORE TO COME! And for all you guys reading my BTR fan fic. That chapter is coming up next! :D**


End file.
